Nightmare dads
by Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: After one of Eridans wands breaks, a terrible explosion sends some the trolls hurting through dimensions. Meanwhile, tensions ride high in the boiler room, and Nightmares on his wits end. How will this explosive mixture of personalities mix? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare didn't sign up for this. He didn't anticipate get shoved in an oven, or having to put up with Charlie, and he definitely didn't approve getting a kid. But, alas, on a cold December morning, Nightmare found the child doing laps in the pool. He assumed at first that it was just another one of Freddy's girls. They wandered the boiler room halls, looking for treats and easy victims. Then, the child surfaced. The otherworldly boy had skin the color of pale ash, and horns that stuck into the air like lighting bolts. His hair and shirt were a starless nights black, with a splash of purple cutting into both. But probably the weirdest thing about this alien like creature were the fins on either side of its head. The boy climbed out of the pool, wrapping a small scarf around his neck. His beady yellow eyes met Nightmare's, and he froze. "Look what the cat dragged in. " Nightmare hissed at the boy. "I-I'll have you know that on my planet I am considered roality! " The boy said, shaking slightly. "No feline would dare to lay a hand on me! " Nightmare gritted his teeth. A prince, aye? Putting this pompous little brat in his place would be good fun. " Well ,kid ,if you're so important, where's your guard? Your friends? And why, * Nightmare closed the space between him and this Narriastic kid. "have I never heard of you?" "One, my name is not kid. It's Eridan. Two, I don't need a guard and I don't need friends. And three, you never heard of me because I from another planet. " Eridan pushed his face into Nightmare's. Nightmare growled, and grabbed Eridan's wrist. "Let's go you little twerp. We'll see what _Freddy_ thinks of you. " Eridan struggled to keep pace as the sneering dream demon.

Simon crawled along the beams that crisscrossed his home. The large warehouse-like room was the only place in the boiler room he was allowed to be. Freddy had declared him too dangerous to be let out, but people visited Simon frequently. Still, he felt an odd hurtful anger when he saw the others from his barred windows. The large man sighed. So this was life, aye? Trapped in a concrete box forever. "CREAAaaaackkkkk… " Simon looked up. Across the room, a tall troll with lavender face markings and the wildest set of hair Simon had seen. "Hey kid! " Simon called "What are you doing in my fidget? " The child only grinned and keep surveying the fridge. "Hey man, you got any faygo, in this fridge? Also, it was a mother fucking miracle you got all these mattresses laying around here. I think Tarvos hit concrete HONK. " Simon stared at his feet. He didn't like to talk about his constant fainting. He tried to get Wally to contact the Drew, a local surgeon. Wally said that he couldn't do anything without actually being in the room with him, but he knew Wally was just trying to spare his feelings. Many of the other fredlings were deathly afraid of him. "Um, hey, Kid! You need a place too stay? "

"Yeah Man. "

"You wanna stay here? "l

"In the miracle zone? Hell fucking yes. "

"Oh! Okay! Names Simon. " Simon stuck out his hand.

"Gamzee. " Gamzee shooks Simons outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanyna wandered around the red mess of pipes. She had equipped a lonely wrench in her strife specius. As she wandered the halls she wondered where exactly she was. Nothing on Alternia even came close to recreating this dark, angry land scape. Suddenly, a hand swept out at her. She spun around, swiping at her attacker. The wrench hit the man, but went through him. The odd man reached out again for Kanyna. She backed away slowly, not wanting the flickering man to come closer. His body was an orangish reddish color, and when he tried to speak a lullaby-like tune played. Kanyna breathed in, relaxing after the shock. "Hm. If I, take you with me, will you keep singing? " The stranger nodded. "Alright. Let's go. " Kanyna began to, run, the flickering man following behind.

Tavros was running. He ran up stairs, across catwalks, through the horrific mess around him. One minute he was at the core minding his own business, then he was hurtling away. He was passed out not after he hit the ground. Now he was running from an unseen attacker. Tavros turned a corner and found himself in a field with three girls in white. "Come play with us! You can do double Dutch right? " Tavros sighed in relief. Normal people. "Well, not that well. But I'm getting pretty good at it. " Tavros stepped into the rope circle.

"Who teaches you? "

"My friend Roxy. She's really good at it. "

"She sounds fun. "

"She's pretty great. "

"Ya know, he finds you," The girl paused. She want to tell Tavros that when Freddy comes back, she wouldn't stop him. She hadn't been able to stop him when he killed her, and now this what she did. She talked to them, the poor fools. Always so relived to find them the first time, screaming and cursing the next. "How long do you think you can hide you crippled freak? This is my world, remember!" Freddy slinked across the room towards Tavros. Freddy reached out and grabbed Tavros's left leg. Planting his foot in the middle of the boys chest, and yanked. Hard. Tavros screamed as Freddy counties to pull on, his leg. A sickening pop was heard as the leg came out of its socket. The terrible ripping sound was almost too much for the girl to bare. Freddy leaned down and slit Tavros's throat slowly, watching closely as the brown colored blood flowing out of Tavros. "Odd. But still fun. " Freddy laughed Manically as he left the girls to clean up his mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan didn't know how long this man had been dragging him. Suddenly, the man scooped him up in his arms, cradling him as they walked. Eridan leaned into to Nightmare's chest, listening to his heart beat. "Don't do that. " Nightmare grumbled. "Who is this Freddy guy anyway? " Eridan asked. "It sounds he's your boss . " Nightmare growled. Freddy was an ass sometimes, but he wasn't that bad. And he Definitely wasn't his boss. "Look kidddd, " Nightmare hissed. "Don't cuddle into me, don't insult me, and _don't_ talk about Freddy. " Eridan raised his eyebrows. "Why? Something special about this Freddy character? " He teased. The older man's face flushed. What did he say to by that? That he hated Fred? He absolutely did not hate Fred. The man basically been his life support for a few months, and when he nearly killed himself again he had been there. He had been Nightmare's only source of comfort, coming back from whatever insane battle he'd gotten himself into each day, to the same old sarcastic but loving Fred. Nightmare blushed. God he loved Freddy. "Got yourself a little Matesprit, do you? " Eridan giggled. "Matesprit? " "Ya know, " Eridan rolled his eyes. "You love him. " Nightmare put a claw up to Eridan's ear, and dragged it down to his chin. Part of him told him not to do it, that the kid hadn't meant it maliciously. But, the other part told him the little shit needed to shut his mouth, and this would make him. Eridan inhaled sharply. His hand cupped his cheek. Nightmare put him down, and knocked on Freddy's front door. "Coming." A groggy voice greeted the two. Charlie opened the door, Fred behind him sucking on his neck. "I-, " Nightmare choked on his words. That little good for nothing, son of gun, BRAT! Had slept with Fred. _"Heyyyy_ Nightmare. " Fred gritted his teeth. The fucker wasn't supposed to show up. Nightmare picked Eridan back up, and ran down the stairs. Eridan sighed. He knew the feeling.

Gamzee juggled as he walked. That Simon guy was fun, but couldn't leave his house, so Gamzee decides to go for a walk. " _One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, fou- Cindy your flat. Higher. "_ Gamzee followed the voices. He came upon a yard with three girls doing double Dutch. And, in the middle of the yard, was Tavros's mutilated body. Gamzee dropped his pins.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare's heavy footsteps thundered in the less populous area of the boiler room. He truly didn't want to admit that Freddy sleeping with Charlie bothered him. Yet, it hurt to know he wasn't wanted by Fred. Whoever this fish kid was had been following him. " I knovv vvhat its like to be jealous of a kismesis, you know." Eriidan reached a comforting hand out towards Nightmare. " A fucking what?" "Ya knovv, a kismesis. Human Quadrants are so ridiculous." Eridan sighed at Nightmare's confused expression. "You hate them so much but you want to snog them too, Matespirits either think they're great or want them to die, c'mon it's simple!" Nightmare only growled, standing still. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as Eridan gently patted him. " Charlie isn't kismesis. He is bane on m- He is _the_ bane on my existence." Eridan eyebrows perked up. Kanaya had made them all attend a small class on humans so that when the Beta kids showed up they didn't accidently cull them. They had gone over accents, and Eridan could of sworn the accent the man was t… aw yes Rossian accent! "Are you from Rossia?" Nightmare swore gently, and picked Eridan up. "его русский ты глупый мальчик рыба. Фред не является kismesis, но R честно отказываюсь от них. Теперь спать мы идем домой." Nightmare chuckled at Eridan's confused expression and began the long trek downstairs.

Kanaya began to feel unnerved at the man following her. She had invited him along simply to have company, but his solemn lullaby was feeling less welcoming and more threatening. Kanaya felt her shoe sink as she plummeted into the darkness below the small hole. She screamed, and watched as the flickering man began to laugh at her plummet. She watched in horror as the ground below her became closer, and tried her best right herself. Suddenly, familiar arms caught her from the darkness. "Gamzee? Is that you?" The usually cheerful clown nodded, and walked over to an odd gray man. He appeared to be cooking, yet she didn't recognize the smell. " hEY KANaya. ThiS is SImoN." Kanaya noted Gamzee's makeup had smeared in small lines across his cheeks. The gray man turned to face her, and only got out "You must b-," before gently falling over onto one of the mattress' scattered around the warehouse. " He does that sometimes. Really jerky too. I'm sure its nothing." Kanaya was taken aback by the plain nature of Gamzee's words. "Gamzee, is there something wrong? You don't quite seem yourself." "Kanaya, Tavros, he-he didn't quite mak-" Gamzee stopped, choking on the urge to cry. Kanaya wrapped her arms around the other troll, letting him cry into her shoulder. " I just walked in and his legs were gone and there was blood everywhere and he was dead and HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" Kanaya looked back over at the once still Simon to finding him jerking wildly. Kanaya knew what was happening, they called a seizure didn't they?, but the way to help him escaped her at the moment. Both trolls were left helpless, with little else to do but wait until Simon simply stopped. Gamzee looked at Kanaya, and something about just how frightened he looked seem to jog Kanaya's memory, if only slightly. "Side! Put him on his side!" Gamzee rolled Simon onto his side, and sat there till Simon relaxed. The two trolls calmed down, if only slightly, and waited for Simon to regain consciousness.


End file.
